Secrets Lies and Blood
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: Set after the Final Scene. Mrs.Lovett didnt die and neitheir did Todd but one day Toby meets a boy and well lets say that some secrets are better left untold. story better than summary just give it a try rated to be safe on hold
1. Hello There

**A/N: I own nothing. I know I should be working on Sleep but this popped into my mind and I even have songs for it.

* * *

**

It had been a month since Sweeney Todd had gotten his revenge on the Judge, but he was still the same cold man if not colder. In the Pie Shop Mrs. Lovett walked around serving her costumers, trying to hide the considerably large scar on the side of her neck, and Toby stood outside of the door singing to promising costumers.

* * *

**Back Story**

The night that Sweeney had attempted to kill Mrs. Lovett she realized what he was trying to do, and at the last minute, shut the oven door. When she had done so Todd took his razor and attempted to slash her throat open, Mrs. Lovett turned her head to avoid the blade, and Toby, who had come from god-knows-where, tackled the barber to the ground. The razor had still cut her a considerable amount but not enough to kill her.

Toby's hatred for Mr. Todd had grown that night and still did every day. He didn't like Mrs. Lovett as much as he did either, for making him still live with Mr. Todd. For a week Toby had even stopped calling her mum and only referred to her as Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett got Toby to believe that the only reason he found a toe in the pie was because one day while cutting meat she dropped the knife and it cut her toe off. Very unbelievable story but being the simple thing he is Toby bought it. Todd still continued to kill his costumers, but not all of them.

* * *

**Present Day**

The sky was its usual gray shade and the costumers came in by the hundred. Toby and Mrs. Lovett had been serving customers from seven to noon non-stop. Tired of running about, Mrs. Lovett turned the sign to 'closed' just to get an hour's rest.

"Here love" she said placing a garbage bin in Toby's hands "Now take this out back and empty it for me will you?" she asked in a cheery tone

"Sure thing mum." He said with a smile on his face. He took the garbage bin and walked out back. He emptied it into a larger garbage bin which stood on the inside of a picket fence.

After emptying the garbage he looked up to see a face, the face of a boy who appeared no more than maybe a year older than he was. The boy had chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes and leaning on the other side of the fence. Toby dropped the garbage bin when he first saw the face.

"Sorry you scared me there." He said picking the bin back up

"It's okay I just wanted to talk to you." He said hands in his pocket.

"Me? Why?"

"Well there aint many children on Fleet Street, and I noticed you moved in about a few months ago." He said "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out some time."

Toby looked at him "I don't know" he said "I work at the pie shop a lot, but maybe you can visit some time." He said cheerfully

"Mrs. Lovett's the one who runs the shop right?"

"Yeah."

"She your mom?"

"Adopted."

"Me too. By the church I live in the one across the street." He pointed to the church whose roof touched the sky and reached for the stars. "St. John is sorta like me father but the guys old enough to be my grandfather. He can be nice but he can be pretty strict about abiding to the lord's wishes. For an old man he can hit pretty hard." He looked at Toby. "I never really understood it, if there was a god then why are we living in this pit of a city. I told him that if there was a god I would have met my real parents and they wouldn't treat me like he does. I told him that I'm glad he isn't my real father cause he's a bastard when you get down to it. You ever get hit?"

"By Mrs. Lovett? No, she's the nicest lady I've ever met."He stretched his hand over the fence and said "By the way my name is Tobias Ragg, call me Toby."

The other boy took Toby's hand in his shook it and said "My name is Nick, Nicholas Barker."

* * *

**A/N: wow cliff-hanger no not really, I'll try to update soon but I might procrastinate ****cause**** I'm also working on 'sleep'. ****Plz****review ****sorry for the shortness. ****P.S No idea where this is going. And I own Nicholas, he is mine. **


	2. Nice To Meet You

**A/N:**** I own nothing except for the plot an****d Nick. BTW Nick is around 15 I decided to change his age****. So I have no idea where this is going. ****Slight one-sided Lovett/Todd

* * *

**

"Nicholas Barker, that's a nice name."

"Thanks Tobias." He said with a small grin on his face "So what do you know about the Barber up there?" he said pointing to the barbershop

"Oh his name's Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett trusts him, so I guess I do too, but I still have my doubts every now and then."

"I've heard rumors about him. 'Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber', they say that once you go up you don't come down. But those are just rumors; I want to know the truth." He rolled up his sleeves and leaned on the fence

"So Tobias, will you help me find the truth of the said 'demon barber', and help me avenge any of those who may have lost their lives to his blade?" he put a fist over the fence. His voice was a bit frightening but inspirational at the same time

"I will, and please, call me Toby." He said a bit annoyed knuckling Nick's fist

"Sorry Tobias, Toby doesn't seem to fit you." He smirked at the younger boy and ruffled his hair

"Well at least come in for a pie then, its Monday everyone knows how bloody awful Mondays are."

"Actually in my case it's Sunday, you know bein a Christian and all." He said shrugging "But sure, I haven't eaten all day. Lord knows I need to eat more, they barely feed me at the church." He said patting his stomach. Toby could tell what he said was true, Nick was a scrawny thing, but he definitely wasn't weak; you could see the muscles on his arms.

The two boys walked into the Pie Shop side by side. Toby walked in first to be greeted by Mrs. Lovett's cheery voice

"Toby where are you love?" she walked into the kitchen just in time to see the two boys enter "Now who would this be?" she asked referring to Nick

"Mum, this is Nick, Nick, this is Mrs. Lovett." Nick took Mrs. Lovett's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said bowing a little bit

"Pleasure to meet you too Nick." she said a smile on her face

"Mum, could Nick stay a while, maybe have a pie or two?"

"Sure why not? Just let me go get some from the bake house."

"Can I come?" asked Toby

"No." her voice was firm "Go show Nick around if you want, but stay clear of Mr. Todd, he aint in a good mood today."

"Is he ever?" Toby muttered under his breath and walked off, Nick following close behind "So this here is the kitchen, that over there is the parlor, and up there are me and Mrs. Lovett's bedrooms and the barbershop." They walked back into the kitchen

"Here let me get you something to drink." He reached up into one of the cupboards and pulled out a fresh bottle of gin and two glasses to share.

"So Mrs. Lovett's like your mum?" Nick said taking a swig from his glass

"Yeah she took me in after me old master left. She treats me just like her own; I'm surprised she don't have any kids of her own though."

"She sounds like a great lady."

"She is, I wish you could stay longer." He sounded glum

"Tobias, I live in the church right across the street remember?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"No problem." He said looking out the window "So how long have you lived here?"

"London, me whole life, with Mrs. Lovett, 'bout a month or so, shortly after Mr. Todd moved in. You?"

"I've lived in London for as long as I can tell. They say, the church that is, that I was left on their doorstep on a summer's night. They found me on the doorstep in a basket with nothing but a note and this." He held up a golden chain he was wearing, at the end there was a cross. "They say that my mum left it with me."

"How do they know it was your mum who left you?" asked Toby becoming curious

"Well here's the note, I keep it with me at all times" he reached inside of his coat and handed a note to Toby

_This is my Son__ his father is gone, and I can't keep him and provide the things he needs at the same time. So here I will leave him in god's hands. Take care of my son take care of my baby. _

_Love a desperate mother. _

_P.S his name is Nicholas Benjamin Barker."_

"Wow, I don't know that much 'bout my past."

"It's okay the church could be makin it up anyways, but I believe it's real. One day, I'll find my mother and we'll be reunited and happy."

"But Nick, what if, what if your mom's you know." Toby said moving hands around trying to say what he could not speak

"Then I'll go sail the world." he said motioning his hands in the air like waves "I don't know why but, bein on the water just feels like the most natural thing to me."

"But you said you've never left London."

"When I have my days off, I go to the docks and sail the ship for a day or two. Some of the captains have actually offered me a job as a sailor."

"So why didn't you go, sounds like you'd love it."

"I would, but I believe that one day I will meet my mother, and she won't be able to find me if I'm sailing now would she?"

"Good point." The two boys sat discussing their past and dreams

"Here we go dearies." Mrs. Lovett said placing a tray of meat pies on the table "Fresh from the oven, sorry if I took too long."

"Not at all ma'am." He said picking up a pie "Thank you." And he took a bite out of it "Mmm. Delicious."

"Why thank you." She said smiling at the young boy "So, Nick. Where do you live?"

"In the church, across the street."

"Ah, is St. John your grandfather?"

"Sort of," he thought about it a moment "Father. Adopted, but I don't like him much."

"Well when you grow up you'll be able to leave this god forsaken place once and for all. How old are you 14?"

"15."

"See you're already old enough to leave. You know anything about your real parents?"

"No not really. My dad is gone, probably dead, and my mum well she couldn't keep me."

"Sorry to hear about that love."

"Its fine, one day I'll find her, and we can be a family, but until then" he took another bit from his meat pie "I'm staying right here where she can find me."

"So what's your last name? I might know your parents; god knows I've been here long enough to know everyone and anyone in this place." She said walking over to the counter readying her ingredients to prepare another meat pie

"Barker, Nicholas Benjamin Barker." Mrs. Lovett froze for a moment "Do you know them?" asked Nick raising an eyebrow

"Not anymore." She said in a small voice looking down at the counter

"What do you mean, anymore?"

"Benjamin Barker was-" they all paused to the sound of someone walking down a set of old creaky stairs. Mrs. Lovett turned around to come face to face with Mr. Todd

"Mrs. Lovett I-" he paused in mid-sentence "Who is he?" he asked to Mrs. Lovett motioning towards Nick. But Toby was the one to answer him

"This is Nick, Nick-"

"Lives in the church across the street. Come here Nick." He stood up and walked up to the two adults "Mr. Todd this is Nick, Nick this is Mr. Sweeney Todd, he's the barber who lives upstairs." The two men shook hands, rather reluctantly

"So you're the famous Demon Barber I've heard so much about." Said Nick releasing Mr. Todd's hand

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" he said sneering

"Didn't **your** mother ever teach you to be human?" he said in a casual tone Mr. Todd started to advance on him, when Mrs. Lovett put her arm in front of him.

"Hold on now." She said in a calm voice "Toby" he looked up from his meat pie "why don't you and Nick go walk around for a bit?"

"Sure thing mum." And he went out the door. When Nick arrived at the door he turned around and said

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Lovett." Bowing a bit "Mr. Todd, let's keep in touch shall we?" he said in a phony formal voice with smirk on his face and walked out of the door before either Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett could do anything about it.

* * *

"Come here love." Said Mrs. Lovett leading Mr. Todd into the parlor "Now how about we talk about this shall we?" he grunted in reply they walked into the parlor and both took a seat Mrs. Lovett in her armchair and Mr. Todd in a chair placed beside hers. His hands balled into one giant fist in front of his face.

"You know if you would just let them go, every once in a while, we wouldn't have this problem." She said referring to his customers

"We wouldn't have this problem if people weren't so damn nosy."

"Now you can't blame them Mr. T. People goin up, and not always comin down, that seems pretty suspicious to the public." There was a long pause before either of them spoke

"What if it happens again?" he said in a whisper

"If what happens again?" asked Mrs. Lovett looking up at the barber

"What if I kill someone else? Someone else I know, and it's too late?"

"Hush now love. They're all gone; you don't have anyone left that you don't know of." She said putting a hand on his shoulder in a quiet voice

Mr. Todd looked up at her "How do I know you're not lying to me?" his voice was menacing his eyes filled with a look of hurt that could not be cured

"You don't. You just have to trust me;" she kneeled down and looked him in the face "I know that must be hard after what happened with Lucy." She rubbed her hand on his back "Just trust me Mr. T and if there is anyone else I'll tell you."

"Okay." And he walked off to his shop leaving Mrs. Lovett to her thoughts. She walked back into the kitchen and watched the two boys stand in the street, looking like brothers.

"You can't keep this up forever Nellie." She said to herself "He's gonna find out; he's gonna find out and he's gonna kill you." She looked down at a lone cockroach and smashed it with her rolling pin

"Life aint fair," she looked at Nick with Toby "Life most certainly not fair." And she continued to bake Mr. Todd's latest victim.

* * *

**A/N: Mrs. Lovett can't keep this up forever Todd's ****gonna**** learn Nick's last name and when he does. There will be blood. **

**Plz**** review criticism is welcomed**


	3. Do You Know

**A/N: I own nothing except for Nick and a few other characters. Thanks for the reviews they're greatly appreciated. **

**BTW I am soooooo sorry for uploading the wrong chapter. I was just so anxious to post this i clicked the wrong doc. **

The sky was its usual grayish shade and the people of Fleet Street were already up and running their shops. Toby and Nick were walking down the streets of London side by side in silence. Toby looked up at Nick and his emotionless face. His hair was a longer than most guy's hair but not too long, just enough to be blown in the wind. His green eyes looked straight ahead showing no sign of emotion. The silence was broken after walking a few blocks when Nick decided to ask Toby a question of his own. 

"So Tobias" Toby looked up at him "how much of London have you seen?"

"Not much, and please, will you call me Toby?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll show you around London, and not call you Tobias for the rest of the day; if you tell me as much as you know about Mr. Todd."

"Deal." He nodded in agreement

"Thanks Tobs." Toby gave him an irritated look. "What? I said I wouldn't call you Tobias, Tobs is not Tobias." He said with a smirk on his face "So anyways, how much do you know about our famous demon barber?"

"Not much to tell you the truth." He said as they stopped in front of a meat shop. "He moved in a while before I did, so he's probably been here for a few months. Mum fancies him she does, but I don't know why."

"Do you like him?"

"No not really, and with the impression you made today I suspect you don't like him either."

"Does he like anyone?"

"Nope, and after today he certainly don't like you." Toby said

"Oh well. I'll get by. I always do." He looked ahead and saw a candy store ahead "Hey Tobs, how about we go get some toffees for Mrs. Lovett?"

"Sure, but I don't have any money." He said pulling his pockets inside out.

"Don't worry" Nick said pulling out a little bag "I have a few pennies to spare" he said grinning. The two boys went ahead to the candy store; Toby was holding the little bag of money, running as fast as he could while Nick walked at a steady pace behind him. 

Walking along the road Nick was pulled into an alley and shoved against the walk by a man who appeared two-times his size. From the darkness appeared two more people: a woman whose once golden hair was matted and covered in dirt from the street, and a man whose black hair matched the midnight sky. They were both dressed in rags, beggar no doubt, but at the same time had a sense of 

power to them. The woman let out a maniacal high pitched laugh and smirked at Nick. The man with black hair was the first to speak his grey eyes locking with Nick's green.

"Hello boy." His voice was low and serious

"What do you want?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed

"Do you have it?"

"No."

"Why not?" his voice was menacing

"This is going to take time." He released himself from the larger man's grip and looked the man with black hair straight in the eye.

"You know that we need, and we need it soon. We don't have much time."

"Well then go find some." Nick retorted steeping closer to the man "and go find some soap while you're at it." He said crinkling his nose. It was true though they all had an elegant look while being beggars; they smelled of rotten fish and piss. 

"Why you filthy little-" he raised his hand but was stopped by the woman. 

"Calm down." she hissed grabbing his arm "How much time?" she asked facing the boy 

"Give me a week." He said smoothly

"We can hold off until then, but not a day more." She said threateningly jabbing a long nail at Nick 

"Remember" Nick lowered his voice "You do nothing without my say so."

"Ah but you must also remember we still have absolute control over you" she said smirking at Nick.

"Nick?' Toby's voice came from around the corner

"Give me a week, I'll see you later." And Nick walked out onto the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. The two beggars and their friend walked back into the shadows, hiding from those in the light. 

"Nick? Who were those people?"

"Just beggars, don't worry Tobs." He said smiling and ruffled his hair "C'mon let's go back to the shop to share these with Mrs. Lovett." he took the bag of toffees out of his hand and began to walk back to the pie shop. On the way back Nick looked at the church to see a very stern looking St. John. 

"Tobs, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow though." He said in a friendly voice grinning as he walked back to the church. 

"Goodbye Nick." Toby was waving goodbye to his friend, and continued his way to share the toffees with Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

"Mum?" Toby entered the pie shop to nobody. He set the bag of toffees down on the table and went to go find Mrs. Lovett. The first and last place he looked was the parlor. He looked inside to see Mrs. Lovett rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, drinking straight from the bottle of gin. Her eyes were glossy and her usually cheery aurora had disappeared. 

"Mum?" Mrs. Lovett immediately put the bottle down and looked at her son. 

"'Ello Toby. Did you have a nice time with Nick?"

"Um yeah." He sat down next to her "Mum, are you okay?" she looked at her son seeing that he was genuinely concerned about her. She gave a little smile and replied

"Course I am dearie, why would you say such a thing?" he pointed to the nearly empty bottle in her hand. "Seeing Nick today, well it brought back some memories."

"Bad ones?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett took awhile to think about it

"Bittersweet." She said looking into the bottle as if she was trying to find someone or something.

"So do you know Nick's parents?" he asked cautiously

"I used to." She sat up a little and faced Toby "His father was sent away to Australia on a false charge 15 years ago. He used to own the shop up there his name was Benjamin Barker."

"What about his wife?" asked Toby

"Well his wife had golden hair, and fair skin. Silly little nit really, but he fell for her just like any other man. She's dead now. After having her husband sent away she took arsenic, and did away with herself."

"That's too bad."

"It is, but to be honest I never liked her." A small smile crept onto Mrs. Lovett's face "But she's gone and dead, c'mon now love we should probably open up again." She said putting the now empty bottle of gin down on the table and slowly standing up. She put a hand on her forehead and took a moment to steady herself. 

"So does Mr. Todd know anything about Nick's parents?" asked Toby

"Yes, but it be best not to mention Nick's last name to him. Benjamin Barker was a good friend of Mr. Todd and we don't need Mr. Todd any more depressed than he is already." 

"Okay mum." He said and the two walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett at the counter and Toby at the booth.

"Toby?" asked Mrs. Lovett from the counter

"Yes mum?" 

"Do you know anything about **your **real parents?" she said looking her son in the face. He took a moment to think about the question she had asked. 

"I don't know anything about my dad, but I know a few things about my mum." He paused a second "She's nice, gentle, selfless,�she sings a lot, and" he looked Mrs. Lovett in the eye "she makes the best pies in London."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at what Toby had just said to her and walked over to give him a hug. "Thank you love." She whispered as she cried a few tears into his hair. _I'm no mother._ she thought to herself _He would never think that of me, if he knew what I did to my own child. _

**A/N: Okay so that's it. Please review criticism welcomed and I do own the beggars. You probably all know who Nick's parents are by now but I'm not coming out and saying it yet, I want to build the tension betwee Todd and Nick then have them find out. :)�**


	4. The Black Parade

**A/N: I own Nick, Kat, Nathaniel, David, and their gang but nothing else. The song is My Chemical Romance's "welcome to the black parade" and I changed a few words so it would fit the context. (And this is actions during a song) thanks to Nellie Lovett 'Barker' for helping me find my oopsies. I mixed up the last chapter with a chapter from my other story. But here is a chapter from this story.**

**Takes place later that night in the streets of London**

* * *

Off in the dark streets of London there stood two beggars, while the other paced back and forth, never stopping. His black hair blended in with the darkness of the streets. The woman was leaning up against the wall watching her husband pace back and forth. "Calm down Nathaniel, he said he'd have it done in a week" said the woman a bit irritated.

"We don't 'ave that much time Kat. In a week's time think 'bout the damage the barber could do." He said continuing to pace. The two other beggars looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Will you stop worrying about it then? Your pacing is very annoying" said the larger man who was leaning against the opposite wall of the woman.

"I agree with David." Said the woman called Kat

"No, as long as Nick hasn't finished the mission he may as well have failed." He snapped back

"Will you at least stop worrying about it? He's not gonna finish it tonight. Go to bed."

"No."

"Why not?" David asked irritated

"Because he promised me the same promise I made my own family; to carry on the tradition, and wipe the world of the scum above." He said looking the larger man in the eye.

_NATHANIEL_

_When I was  
A young boy,  
My father  
Took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when  
You grow up,  
Would you be  
The saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you  
Defeat them,  
Your demons,  
And all the non believers,  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day  
I'll leave you,  
A phantom  
To lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

NATHANIEL  
Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me (looks up into the starry sky)  
And other times I feel like I should go (looks down at the ground)  
But through it all, the rise and fall (confident look in his eyes)

_DAVID_

_The bodies in the streets (points to the other beggars angrily)  
_

_NATHANIEL_

_(Ignoring David)And when you're gone we want you all to know_

We'll carry on, We'll carry on (fist in the air)  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

NATHANIEL

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams (snaps head to look at David and gives him a stern look a sly smile spread across his face)_

_DAVID  
Your misery and hate will kill us all (jabbing a finger at Nathaniel)_

_NATHANIEL  
So paint it black and take it back (slaps hand away and advances on David)  
Let's shout it loud and clear_

_KAT  
We fight until the end we hear the call (turning her head to look at the two men with a smile on her face)  
To carry on (puts her fist in the air with Nathaniel's)_

KAT AND NATHANIEL

_We'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

_  
NATHANIEL_

_On and on I'll carry through the years  
Oh oh oh_

_KAT  
The disappointed faces of your peers (looks at David)  
Oh oh oh  
_

_DAVID_

_Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all (singing at the two in an angry tone)_

_  
KAT (to no one in particular) _

_Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try; you'll never break me (maniacal smile)  
We want it all, we want to play this part_

_  
NATAHANIEL (to David)_

_I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar _

_Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are (looks at David)  
_

_DAVID (singing back at Nathaniel)_

_You're just a man; you're not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this song_

_  
DAVID AND NATHANIEL (to each other)_

_You're just a man; you're not a hero  
_

_NATHANIEL_

_I  
Don't  
Care (steps up so he's face to face with David)_

NATHANIEL AND KAT

_Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

_  
NATHANIEL AND KAT (While David is singing)_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on_

DAVID (while Nathaniel and Kat are singing)

_Do or die _

_You'll never make me  
Because the world, _

_Will never take my heart  
You can try, _

_You'll never break me  
You want it all, _

_You wanna play this part_

_Do or die _

_You'll never make me  
Because the world, _

_Will never take my heart  
You can try, _

_You'll never break me  
You want it all, _

_You wanna play this part_

The three of them stood there watching each other in the quiet of the night.

"So do you understand why it's so important for him to accomplish this?" asked Nathaniel a bit out of breath

"Yes. But just because he **promised** you to carry on your family's tradition, doesn't mean it's ever gonna happen. You know you will never succeed, maybe in this part of the town, or maybe this whole town; but you'll never be able to exterminate the world of the scum that live in class. They will always get what they want because they have money and we will always live here on the streets."

"But not for long. All we need is someone to start the process, and then from there it will be the domino effect." He said grinning slyly

"Just make sure you have your dominoes in the right place," David began to walk off then looked over his shoulder and said "you do remember what happened last time don't you?" his voice serious

Nathaniel's face showed no emotion "I will never forget." His voice was low and he had clenched his teeth together.

"C'mon now love." Said Kat taking a hold of her husband's arm "Time for bed, and I found an old abandoned shop we can all use." The three walked off into an old abandoned meat shop. Not a lot of room, but there was something that resembled a bed and that was good enough for them.

Both Kat and David had fallen asleep very quickly, but Nathaniel lay awake for a while thinking about Nick. He was thinking about his plan mostly, and if Nick was going to be able to succeed, because if he didn't he would lose everything; but of course he had already lost everything several years ago.

* * *

**A/N: so do you like it? This is just to give you an idea of what the beggars really want. I'm gonna have chapters that have Nick and the main cast and others with just the beggars. Plz review criticism welcomed. **


End file.
